Allen Torqette
A reliable carpenter and a solid neighbor, Allen was well liked during his day. A resident of the yet to be named Badlands Territory he managed to escape the constant violence that plagues the region. Biography Allen was born to Monica and Jerry Torqette in the village of Basket, South Dakota in 2133. The son of farmers, he would help them as soon as he could walk, as his other siblings had done before him. He grew up dreaming of something better than the farm, but would have a chance to achieve them until he was fourteen. He was with his mother and oldest brother trading their produce in a larger town when he walked by a display window with fresh toys inside. He jumped as a man behind him if he liked them, which he answered that he did and wondered how they were made. The man chuckled at that and offered to show him as it was his shop. Allen said he couldn't as he was helping his mom, and the carpenter told him to ask his mom after he was done. She agreed to go with him after they had sold out, and found the man waiting as promised. He introduced himself as Christopher Matthews and showed Allen several things he was in the process of building. Enthralled he was reluctant to leave, until his mother said they had to head home. Christopher asked if he wanted to be his apprentice, which Allen leapt at until his mom said no. She told him that the family needed him on the farm, and if Chris wanted him when he was older, he could go. Allen would remember that until his sixteenth birthday when he set out for the shop. Chris was waiting like before and said the apprenticeship was still open. Taking it with glee Allen soon was learning about plaining and cutting wood in into shapes. He would apprentice with Chris for five years before returning home and opening his own shop. Despite his fascination with toys, Allen shined when it came to making furniture. His chairs and couch frames became semi-popular and his favorite product. His most common would be household goods, however; bowls, plates, utensils as well as tool handles. Growing older, he took an apprentice on in 2172 and trained the young man for five years. He would hire his apprentice full time and work with him for another decade before finally retiring. He handed his shop over to his protege, and took a long retirement. He spent the last nine years of his life in comparative wealth, not having to work and able to spend all his time in the general shop with the other oldtimers. Despite interest from several ladies, he remained a bachelor until his death, which came in his sleep in 2196. Appearance Allen was a man of about average hight, though slightly thicker than most. He had light brown hair that grayed with age. He wore bifocals for most of his life, and kept them on a small aluminum chain around his neck. Category:Characters Category:Badlands Category:Deceased